


Baby Squirrels

by holy_wow



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, meet awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_wow/pseuds/holy_wow
Summary: Niles, before he was retainer to Prince Leo, went on a job that went terribly, terribly wrong. And he thinks that's the end, except a giant comes out of the woods and it's not.





	Baby Squirrels

Niles groans as he drags himself up against a fallen log. He's not used to nature and doesn't have any idea where he's at. He shouldn't have taken this job, he thinks, glancing down at the blood seeping from his side. Gut wounds were bad, slow deaths. The other man that had followed Niles to the escape was luckier. He didn't last so long. Worst part was he couldn't even see the moon with the trees up above. 

 

He almost closed his eyes. But then he heard the sounds around him. Something was moving. His pursuers? An animal looking for an easy meal? Niles hoped for the animal, one polite enough to wait until he was completely dead before feasting on him. He mostly just didn't want to give his pursuers the satisfaction of finding him, honestly. He quietly shifted, pushing himself back against the log and trying to find whatever it was, before it found him. 

 

The woods seemed impossibly dark and, now that he was focusing, there seemed to be a little bit of noise everywhere. Niles tightened his hold on his wound, the worst one at least, and had to fight to hold back his gasp. He saw the shadow approaching, and it got bigger and bigger. It was impossibly big for such little noise, he thought. It wasn't an animal, either. A pursuer then? 

 

The face emerged, square with a heavy brow and lips pulled in a taut, disapproving line. Niles tried to keep from panicking, thinking of his options. He'd seen men who looked like that back home. They were the type of people you did not mess with. Was this his territory? Did Niles' group encroach on another group's turf? If so, Niles would be the one to pay for it, it seemed. 

 

The giant didn't laugh or jeer, which is what Niles expected if he was a pursuer or the local gang's monster. He stared at Niles, inspecting him, and then shuffled forward slowly. Niles knew he had a few weapons on him still. Not his bow and, with his wound, his daggers wouldn't be much use. He might not even get enough force behind it to penetrate through the giant's muscles. Niles tried not to look scared, considering his tongue had apparently swelled and he couldn't do much but choke on noises as the giant loomed. He blamed the blood loss, because that was especially why his vision was losing focus. 

 

The next thing he remembered is waking up in a big soft bed. Niles blinked, trying to not even breathe as he carefully surveyed the room for anybody else. He only took a shaky breath when he saw it was empty. In fact, the room in general, was rather sparse. In a noticeable way instead of in a fashionable way. Though, maybe it was a conscious decision considering the size of the bed. 

 

Niles tried to sit up and didn't get too far before he was reminded just how badly he'd been wounded. He let out a slight whimper, letting his head fall back on the pillow. It was warm with the window, curtains mostly drawn, the smell strong only because it was new and everywhere. He was torn between calling out to whoever else was in the house and waiting it out. The optimal option was leaving out the window but Niles had enough pride to not want to be found sprawled on the floor, bleeding out. A second time, at that. 

 

The indecision was solved when, finally, the door opened. Niles stiffened, fingers flexing for a weapon he did not have. The blonde giant froze when he realized Niles was awake, incredibly tense, before frowning. After a moment he set down what he was carrying and turned around, slipping back through the door. Niles frowned then, perplexed and even angrier than before. He mouthed an expletive or two at the door, jumping when the door opened again, hands full again especially when he stooped to pick up what else he'd brought. 

 

In one arm was medical supplies and in the other was a tray with water. Niles glanced between both, glaring mostly even as he realized how parched he was. The giant approached, setting the supplies on the small night stand carefully. Niles eyed all of it, especially the glass the giant poured from the pitcher for him. Poisoning was absurd, but the whole situation was absurd. The giant had turned his attention to the medical supplies, though, sorting through them to get what he wanted. 

 

Niles didn't move, even when the giant looked up. There was an awkward moment of them staring at each other before the giant finally spoke. Niles felt like it was a small win. "I need to check your wound," he said, matter of factly. 

 

His voice was unsurprisingly gruff and deep, the baritone making the mumbled words almost a rolling rumble of noise than any language. But Niles couldn't say he expected less. He glared at the giant, considering his options, which were few. He could test the water. Refuse and see how the giant took it. Insist he could take care of himself. Or let the giant have his way. Considering Niles wasn't sure he could properly take care of his wounds without aggravating them and ruining something else. He already lost an eye. 

 

He levels the best look he can muster and responds with an aggressive, "I'm all yours." 

 

The giant stiffens and for a moment Niles' heart drops to his stomach as dread swells in its place. But the giant just leans forward and carefully begins dealing with the bandages. As the dread slowly eases away, the giant's big fingers careful against Niles, he almost feels disappointed. The giant meticulously goes over each of Niles' wounds with a face that looks like he wants to destroy everything. Then, when he's done and wiping his hands, he barely looks Niles in the eye when he asks, "Are you hungry?" 

 

Niles glanced at the untouched water and then back at the giant. In the moment he decided, stuck as he was, he wouldn't do it cowering. So, he smiled, knowing it didn't reach his eye, and said, "Just famished." 

 

The giant nodded and left. It was, again, almost disappointing. 

 

Which is maybe the best way to describe the next few days. Most, if not all of Niles' expectations of the giants are unmet, and worse he's stuck in the bed. The giant had moved some books over for him, Niles not admitting he's a poor reader since he'd only ever had himself as a teacher. He'd also left some paper for Niles' entertainment, and food and water are brought in routinely with a daily check up on his bandages. That's about his interaction with the giant, besides the part where he has to rely on the giant to stay clean. The looks on the giant's face made Niles' believe he wasn't doing any of it by choice. Somebody else had to be making him, with how angry and uncomfortable the giant looked at all times. 

 

Niles' paranoia was reaching a high by the third day and he heard somebody else in the house. It wasn't big, he could almost always tell where the giant was if the giant was moving. Now there was a third person and Niles reached for the pencil. It was the best weapon he had considering anything heavy still put too much of a strain on his side. It's a woman who doesn't believe in being quiet. 

 

"I swear, Benny, you're lucky my mom likes you," she says, stomping through the house. Niles doesn't hear a response but she goes on anyway. "Here's the food she wanted me to give you. Not like you can't feed yourself but here." 

 

"Thank you." This time there is a response. It also seems to go unnoticed. 

 

"But what is with your house? Are you sleeping out here?" She actually stops for a response. The silence is long. "Why?" 

 

There is the unmistakable rumble of the giant, Benny Niles thought, mixed with the clatter from the kitchen that made it difficult to hear everything said. It was just a rough rendition of their meeting, from what he gathered. 

 

"You just... Benny you're a complete idiot," she said, sounding so irritated at him. "You realize he's probably the man everybody's been in a tizzy over? Though... I mean I wasn't paying close attention but there could be a reward!" 

 

Niles gripped the pencil tighter. 

 

"Oh fine. Don't look at me like I pissed on your breakfast. You've really got to stop bringing home these things though. I mean, what was it last time? A bird? Or was it the deerling thing?" 

 

"A baby squirrel." 

 

"Fuck. Whatever." There is more clattering as the kitchen was being used. "No reason to be doing this though. Especially now with an actual man. Even less thankful than a rat." 

 

"Squirrel." 

 

"Whatever." 

 

Niles had the vague thought that this was some elaborate set up to try and trick him because the other option was that the terrifying giant was actually named Benny and took care of injured things he found in the forest during his free time. Not that he could come up with a good reason on why they'd be trying to trick him. If they wanted his guard down it shouldn't have been the scarred giant tending to him. 

 

"Benny I fucking swear get out of the kitchen." There was a rumble of response Niles missed. "I will stab you." 

 

It settled then. The noise of the kitchen was constant, but they'd stopped talking so much. Niles forced himself to stop gripping the pencil so tightly. He didn't put it down but he wasn't one to let his guard down completely. He'd kept the pencil close since the giant- since Benny had given it to him. Niles wasn't going to forget the name. It felt like leverage on the giant. 

 

He did make sure to grab a book so he looked particularly nonchalant when he realized the giant bear man was making his way towards the room, as he usually did. It was mostly for his benefit since Benny never responded in any way Niles could tell. The giant was near impossible to read. He had a tray in his hand, carefully carrying it inside. Niles eyed it, noting the different in quality and type. Then he glanced up at Benny. "We have a visitor, Benny?" 

 

The giant stiffened, a bit, glancing over at him at his name. Niles let the thrill jitter up his spine, smarmy in the power. The giant carefully set the tray down, giving a short nod. "Yes. She cooked this." 

 

"Do I get to meet her?" Niles asked, closing the book and looking over the food again. It looked better than most of his meals. 

 

It's quiet as he considers the question. "She doesn't want to," he says, finally. "Do you want to?" 

 

Niles doesn't, honestly. "Well I'm your pet project," he said. "I'm here all for you." 

 

Benny blinks and then nods. "Enjoy the meal." 

 

Niles frowns, again. But Benny leaves as dramatically as he entered, which is not at all. He then focuses on carefully eating the food. The nightstand had been shifted the first day to make it easier for Niles. It also meant that Benny didn't have to sit around and feed him. Which would have made for at least an interesting time to try and weasel more from the giant. There was so little time for that, Benny taking every chance he could to put space between them. 

 

The food was scrumptious. Easily one of the best meals Niles had ever had. The meals from Benny were nothing to scoff at, though Niles' standards weren't very high. Still, this was obviously on another level. The woman, whoever she was, had the makings of a fine chef. Niles was almost thankful that Benny was willing to share it with him instead of hording it for himself. Niles won't mention any of that, but he also doesn't leave any scraps. 

 

He listens, flipping through a book that's too difficult but has some nice pictures, catching bits and pieces. She doesn't stay long and leaves like a whirlwind. It's affectionate, if not still slightly threatening and irritated. Niles thinks he might have liked her, in another situation. Then there's the shuffling and finally Benny reappears at the door. He looks over at the plates, face shifting just a tad. Niles was slowly beginning to notice them. 

 

Benny takes to the stool, where he keeps his basket for medicine, and then glances over at Niles. He closes the book with a bit of a snap, letting it lay back on the stack and smiles. "Like I said, I'm all yours Benny." 

 

His face does that change again and it looks angry almost. But it's the only thing about him that looks angry as he gently pulls out all the supplies he needs. Niles would take anger because he knows it. He doesn't know what this non-anger is. He pulls the shirt, far too large and he only wears it because it makes it easier to hide the pencil on him, and lets Benny take a look. Niles still can't do much but, most of the time it doesn't hurt. Which is a sign of healing since even before doing nothing hurt. 

 

It's a quiet moment, with soft light and gentle hands. Niles thinks he might be going insane. "So, do baby squirrels also get the silent treatment?" 

 

Benny glanced up at him, brows furrowing and hands stilling. "What?" 

 

"The baby squirrels. And deer. And whatever else." Niles waved a hand, because that wasn't the important part. It was an important fact, that this big intimidating man spent his free time nursing baby squirrels. But, something to ponder and laugh at later. "I imagine it's terrifying for them to be taken care of by some silent giant and then left alone." 

 

It was for Niles, but hopefully Benny wouldn't put two and two together. 

 

The giant blinked at him and then looked back at the bandages. "No." 

 

"No?" 

 

"I don't treat them the same." 

 

"Ah." Niles wasn't sure if he was ok with that. "So, I get the special treatment, hm?" 

 

Benny straightened, meeting his eye and then quickly avoiding it. "You're the first person," he said. "And, people aren't usually comfortable around me." 

 

That was easy enough to believe. Niles glanced down at the giant's massive hands as they repacked the basket. "Why are you patching me up?" 

 

"Because you were hurt," he said. 

 

"Really? Surely you know-" Niles stopped himself, not sure how to continue. It still seemed foolish to just admit what had happened leading up to his bleeding out in a forest. Even if Benny and his friend were already aware. 

 

"Yes," Benny agreed, closing the box. "But, you're safe as long as you're here." 

 

Niles frowned but quickly turned it into a sultry pout. "Well, then, seems like you really are just keeping me here all for yourself, Benny. I'll just have to find some way to repay you. I bet I could come up with something those animals couldn't do for you." 

 

Niles is excited to see Benny's cheeks darken as he pays closer attention to the box. There were so many victories in one day, the thief might end up light headed. Benny of course ruined it with a simple, "I don't need any sort of repayment." 

 

Niles frowned. "Oh, but I promise to make it good." 

 

Benny shook his head. "I didn't save you to lord it over you." 

 

Niles nearly snapped. He could feel that tension as his neck strained and he stared just past Benny to keep from exploding. From asking the question on the tip of his tongue. Why, then, was he saved? He wasn't some cute defenseless animal. He wasn't even a good person. If Benny noticed the strain he didn't show it, carefully stacking the dishes up after the box was set aside. "Do you need anything?" 

 

Niles shifted his gaze to the book just off to the side. Benny waits a moment before accepting the silence and shuffling to the door. Niles can't help himself anymore. "You aren't even going to ask for my name, Benny?" 

 

The giant stopped and glanced back. "I didn't want you to feel like you had to tell me anything," he said. 

 

Niles wondered what was wrong with the man. Or what kind of elaborate con this was. He felt like his victories hadn't amounted to much against him, either. "You can call me Zero," he said, after a moment. "I want you to have something to use when you refer to me," he says, trying to add a sultry lilt to it even with his mood. 

 

Benny nods, facing looking oddly softer not that he's smiling. "Thank you." 

 

Niles snorts and reaches for the book, listening to the door shut. But, after that, things change a little bit. Benny doesn't seem to hurry out of the room and, once after checking the bandage and wounds offered to move Niles. Only to the front room, seeing as it wasn't a big house with an abundance of rooms. But Niles, going stir crazy, took it. There was something to be said about Benny hoisting him up, gently cradling him, and carrying him out to sit on the chair in the front room. 

 

He sits by a window watching Benny feed the birds, even deer and once a bear coming out to greet him. Niles doesn't go outside. At least, not when the animals are around. Especially the bear. But it's amazing none the less and he makes sure to tease the giant when he eventually shuffles back inside. It's a bit of a routine they fall into as Niles begins to actually heal. 

 

Niles feels an itch under his skin as he realizes he's comfortable here. It makes him scared and anxious and he can't help but fidget as he sits in the big comfortable chair, curled up as best his wound will let him, and watches. Niles doesn’t know if Benny notices, he just continues along. Niles notices he gets calmer as well. Benny had a way of noticing things and never responding to them without Niles bringing them up. 

 

He still didn't know anything about Benny. It was better that way, Niles thought every time he considered asking a question. But he observed and, as he could walk, he snooped. He found armor, huge and well taken care of with a shield and spear by it. There was a badge Niles didn't recognize, not sure what it meant besides that Benny was an official of some sort. Apparently not loyal enough to the city Niles had run from to turn him in, though. He might not be part of the city, considering how close to the border they were. 

 

None of it really makes him feel better. But it's the time when he falls asleep in the big chair, Benny shuffling around the house doing his business, sometimes sewing sometimes carving sometimes reading, that Niles realizes this is too much. It's far too much. After he wakes up, slower than he's used to with Benny asking him what he wants to eat, Niles feels his heart start to hammer. It's not good. He's too comfortable. Far too comfortable. He smiles and flirts as his mind churns with panic. 

 

He leaves that night. He doesn't leave a note he doesn't say a thing. He slips out the door with his things, doing his best to make sense of the forest and what he needs to get back home. It's a long trip, incredibly not legal, but he makes it. He drags his way into the hideout and looks over what he returns to. He looks over the faces, he looks over the dark rooms, their fake smiles and cheers when he enters, and he wonders why he's there. 

 

It's later, sooner than he thought it would happen though, he finds himself on his knees and ready to give up. He has been abandoned, cold and hungry in ragged clothes, at the feet of a golden-haired prince. It's a beautiful gold, healthy with care, nothing like Benny's. But for a moment he does think of the giant, of leaving that little daydream in the dead of night, and lets it go. Let's it all go and is surprised to be picked up anyway. For the golden-haired prince to grasp his arm and refuse to release it. He doesn't have time to think of the cozy cottage again. 

 

The years after that are bewildering and slide together as he has to do everything he can do to keep up with his prince, with Lord Leo. Then, to keep up with Odin, the whirlwind of oddities. It's so much, it's so different. In some ways, it's absolutely not. He sees the fake smiles, the dark rooms, the back stabbing. He fits in fine, as much as he wants to at least. He makes sure he's useful to Leo, he begrudgingly makes friends with Odin. 

 

Then comes the war. It finally climaxes, a messy loud one that shakes both participants. But neither are ready to call it quits and go at it again. Niles follows his prince though it, and he's almost sure it's all foolhardy. He's heard things, whispers and thoughts, he's seen the King Garon. But it doesn't matter as long as Prince Leo is safe, so he follows. 

 

It's sitting off to the side one day, carefully eating as he pretends to listen to Odin, he overhears some soldiers talking. They're excited but hushed. "He's so huge! I heard he once crushed a bear's skulls with his hands!" 

 

"I heard Benoit had defended the border single handedly from a thousand-man assault! He's a monster. I've not seen him smile once. I'm glad I don't have to work with him today, moving the carts of supplies." 

 

Niles almost laughed out loud. But it piqued his curiosity. It's not the first time he'd heard about the border guard, Benoit. Every story was more absurd than the last, but to have the whole camp whispering was an achievement. Corrin had been pleased bringing the border guards into their army, and admittedly border guards with their dangerous jobs had to be an asset. But still, he had yet to make time to find either to inspect, and the Benoit was a recluse. 

 

Niles finished his meal and glanced at Odin. The mage stops mid-sentence, staring up at him. "Don't forget you're training the soldiers today, Odin." 

 

The mage opens his mouth and Niles leaves before he could start a speech, making his way to the carts. He slips along the back to avoid more people, and in being seen. He likes to get a look at people, before he approaches. Especially one that can apparently squash bears effortlessly. Antagonizing people like that took a bit of caution. He steps around the corner of the storage building, leaving against the wall. And, he's happy to be leaning on something when he sees Benny, somehow seemingly even bigger and much more scarred as he hefted a big old bag onto his massive shoulder and turning to put it away. 

 

Niles mind goes in four directions, but he realizes he's stepping forward before he actually thought about what he was going to do. Benny turned to him when he caught movement and his eyes widened noticeably and then furrowed as he obviously tried to place Niles. He smiled as prettily as he could, getting close. "Well, hello there," he cooed. 

 

Benny pulled his head back as he stared down at him. "Yes?" 

 

"That's it? And here I was, ready to give you that reward," Niles leaned in. Admittedly, a little excited to see Benny not even struggling to keep the heavy stack up as he stared down at him. "Did you forget me?" 

 

Benny blinked, considering, and then his head cocks to the side. "Zero?" 

 

Niles hums, stupidly pleased about Benny remembering him. "I'm Niles, now," he said. "And you're apparently a border guard named Benoit that crushes bears." 

 

Benny frowns then, looking honestly angry and it's been so long. Niles has to force himself not to step back as a matter of pride. 

 

"I've never done that. First Lady Camilla, now you," he huffs, grip tightening on the sack. 

 

Niles laughs. "Of course, the baby squirrel tender wouldn't," Niles said. "That's what makes it all the better, I think." 

 

Benny shakes his head, almost pouting Niles realizes, and then the giant side steps him and continues to storage house. He's doing the job alone, Niles realizes with a frown. It's not surprising, but bothers him, honestly. He might have to mention to somebody, he thinks. He thinks on that to avoid acknowledging that he's happy to see Benny again. He's not ready to think about that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Benny is one of those characters that I'm willing to ship with anybody because I adore him. And for some reason I really enjoy him with Niles, too. This was based off of a writing prompt I saw of "I was trying to kill you but you're naively healing me now" and I revamped it. 
> 
> For the record, Benny was on a break from work and lives in his little hermit cottage he built himself away from any cities but close enough that if he needs to he can go to town.
> 
> Also, I'm tempted to write a second part, but right now I'm happy to leave it here. And I wanted it up close to Benny's birthday so I cut the editing short. I'll try to come back and fix it up.


End file.
